


The Green-Eyed Monster

by mrsmischief



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Hiddleston gets jealous...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green-Eyed Monster

So far, the Tuesday had been just like any other: rushing on the underground to get to uni on time, grabbing a cheap (and awful-tasting) take away coffee to stay up on the first lecture, listening to the ancient professor talk about theatre... Nothing new. Well, until your second, and last, lecture of the day.

Four o'clock and literature, earlier British to be exact. Marlowe and Shakespeare and Donne and so on. You loved these particular lectures, but the reason wasn't just your love for poetry and enthusiasm for narrative, it was something slightly more personal, too... The lectures were held by Professor Hiddleston, who was young, handsome, always on time - and, also, as it happens, your lover.

You yourself were just a little bit late today. Somehow, a quick visit to the library took a lot longer than you had hoped it would, and on your way back to the right building you rain into your friend Aaron, and catching up and telling jokes was more important that looking at the clock. You rushed in at 4.03 pm, both catching your breath after your final dash in the empty hallway. You were smiling and laughing quietly as you opened the door and tried to sneak in as quietly as you could, but from your first look to the front of the lecture hall you knew Tom had noticed.

He was already talking, the first lecture slide up on the screen. He was not looking at you, but you knew. The subtle hints of his body language were enough to tell you he had noted both you being late and who you came in with. His jaw was tight, his posture even straighter than usual, and his eyes were so goddamn intense when he finally looked your way, almost glaring. You gulped, not really scared but more wondering why he was reacting this strongly - it was only three minutes you had missed, not half an hour or all lecture.

Then, you realised. Aaron. Of course. The fool was _jealous_. You couldn't help smirking, the thought incredibly amusing to you. You saw Aaron only as something similar to a brother, and you knew his feelings for you were similar. There was absolutely no way there could ever be anything between you, especially now when Aaron had just found a new someone he'd been going out with.

But Tom didn't know that, of course. He only knew what he had seen, you coming in breathless, smiling and your cheeks glowing as you sat down with Aaron. He interpreted it all in the way that seemed most likely to him, and there you were. You shook you head, chuckling quietly. **Mistake**. You saw Tom narrow his eyes ever-so-slightly, and knew that now you were in trouble indeed. The whole thing felt so ridiculous to you, however, that you just couldn't wipe the amusement off your face quick enough, and you could see Tom's slight frown as an expression of uncertainty crossed his face. You lifted your eyebrows at him, trying to tell him that _yes, indeed, why would I be this merry if I had just come into your lecture after cheating on you with my friend?_ Think about that, dear Professor, think hard.

You sat through the rest of the lecture acting like a normal student who had nothing going on with your lecturer, making notes and listening to what he said. When it finally ended, you took your time gathering your belongings as usual. Thankfully, Aaron had somewhere to go, so you didn't have to explain how packing one notebook and two pens could take minutes.

When the lecture hall was empty except for you and Tom, you walked down to the front, smiling at him, your fingers fiddling with the strap of your bag.   
"Hello, sir," you said, playing the role you sometimes took with him for fun, the innocent student seduced by the dominant, authoritative professor.   
"Hello, darling," he replied, tone clipped and lips tight. He was still annoyed with you?  
"How are you, sir?"  
"I'm good, and what about you?"  
"I'm ok, sir."  
"You were late."  
"I was, sir."  
"Do you have an explanation?"  
"Not really, sir."  
"Go to my office and wait for me there."  
"But sir..." you began, your tone rising to that annoying but still somehow arousing whine that made his cock twitch in his pants. You knew it did, even though his face didn't betray it at all. But you knew him...  
"Go. To. My. Office. Now. And don't make me tell you again."

Without another word, you turned around. You walked along the long corridors, until you were at his office. You pushed open the door and stepped into the empty room, only now beginning to wonder what he would do with you... He had never been like this. Angry. Commanding. _Hot._

You walked around in the spacious room, hand caressing the spines of the books in his bookshelf, flicking through the one he had on his desk. You were tempted to sat down in his office chair as you waited, but somehow you thought he wouldn't have liked that. Not now.

After you had been waiting for at least ten minutes, the door finally opened. You were standing by his desk, looking down at the very empty surface of it, your fingers playing with a paper clip. You didn't hear him come in, not until hands grabbed your waist and lips touched your ear, his voice hissing, "What were you doing with him?"

You let out a nervous chuckle, trying to turn around in his arms. He wouldn't let you, however, oh no; instead, his grip tightened, his strong arms holding your body against his.   
"Tell me," he growled in your ear, his beard scratching your cheek.   
"Tell me or you'll regret it, I promise you..." he continued, his voice silky as ever, and even more threatening because of that. You could feel the wetness gathering between your legs, and were quite sure the situation was affecting him, too... The growing bulge you felt against your lower back was clue enough.

"Aaron is my friend," you said, biting your lower lip to keep from smirking. That would only rile him up more...  
"That doesn't answer my question, does it now, my dear?" he asked, teeth nibbling your earlobe now.   
"No..."  
"So are you going to answer?"

You took a deep breath, but before you could say anything more, he pushed you against the table, hands grabbing your wrists and placing your hands on the table, his body bending yours until your upper half was flat against the table.   
"Keep your hands there, elbows on the table," he said quietly, then pulled back. You didn't dare look behind you, to see where he was, so you waited, half-lying on his desk, your your legs slightly parted and your arse up in the air for him like a birthday present waiting to be unwrapped. You could feel your body tremble a little, but you weren't sure if it was excitement, fear, or both.

Or well, not until you felt his hands on your body again. He rolled your skirt up slowly, hands caressing your thighs and back in the process. When that was done, he spoke again.   
"Now... Will you answer my question, my dove?"  
"What do you want me to say?" you asked. "He's my friend, we were talking, I was late because of that. That's all there is to it!"  
"Mmm hmmm..." Tom almost purred, his hand caressing the round curves of your backside as you spoke. Then, _smack!_ he slapped your left arse cheek, then the right. Not hard enough to hurt, just to startle you.   
"Tom!" you gasped, now turning your head.   
"Is this not pleasing you?" he asked, giving you another slap. It was harder this time. You opened your mouth to reply, then realised the answer you almost gave him would have been a lie. The truth was, his actions had made you even more wet. Instead of speaking, you turned your head back to where it had been, groaning and swaying your hips slightly, begging for something more.

"Oh... You like it, don't you?" he asked, voice brightened with amused laughter.   
"In that case..." His sentence never ended, except with the exclamation marks your mouth let out as he slapped you again, once, twice, thrice, more and more until you were gasping and moaning and so so absolutely drenched that you were almost begging for him to fill you.   
"Dear god..." you whispered.

Without a word, Tom now moved his hands to the waistband of your knickers, softly pushing the garment off your body. His touch was more gentle now, his voice affectionate as he told you how beautiful you looked, how well you had taken it, accentuating his words with light caresses.

And then his fingers were pressing against your wet cunt, two long digits rubbing your clit and suddenly you knew nothing else, it was all Tom and his fingers and Tom _and his fingers dear god put them inside me sir please or your cock would be even better please sir please_. He didn't, though; he preferred seeing you squirm and moan and beg, spreading your legs and grinding against his fingers.

It didn't take him long to get you right on to the edge, you were almost there already anyway, and then he pulled his fingers away from your heat. You could hear him licking them clean, tasting you, and that made you even more ready, even more willing for him to just take you there and then, even though the door wasn't even locked... Please sir, please.

Then there was the sound of a zipper opening. Trousers falling. Drawer opening. Condom being pulled on. A sigh as he stroked himself a couple of times. And then your cry of pleasure when he finally, _finally_ , entered you.

It wasn't gentle, it wasn't making love, this was fucking, pure fucking. Animalistic, raw, needy. Thrust, thrust, thrust, moan, thrust, moan. His hands were grabbing your hips, fingers digging into your flesh as yours scraped the surface of his desk, leaving scratch marks on the dark wood.   
"Fuck, Tom..." you whimpered. He didn't say anything still, all you heard was his pleased chuckle and laboured breath as he thrusted into you a few more times, hitting your g-spot over and over, and then you were both falling into the depths of your sweaty, filthy, dirty but oh-so-pleasurable orgasm.

He fell against your back, panting mouth by your shoulder, and you stayed there, calming down for a moment, until finally he stood up and pulled away from you. You stood up too, and pulled your clothes back on as he unrolled the condom and threw it into the rubbish bin under the table, then got dressed, too.

"Well?" he asked you with a grin.   
"Well what?"  
"Was it good?"  
"Fuck yes."  
"As good as in your fantasies?"  
"Oh yes. Better."  
"Should we try something like this again? Perhaps another one of your secret little daydreams?"  
"Mmmm maybe... Or we could try some of yours, too..." you said, smiling and kissing him.   
"Thank you, it was wonderful."  
"It was indeed."  
"I'll see you tomorrow, right?"  
"Yes. Make sure you're not late again, darling, or I'll see you'll get punished... And it won't be this nice."

You stuck your tongue out at him as you opened the door, waving at him before and walking out of the building before finding your phone and texting him.

> _"So how about red lipstick, tight dress and a chance meeting with a tall handsome stranger at the club, then? Someone who resembles you a lot... A spitting image, I would say."_

You grinned as you were typing the message and hitting send, knowing his fantasy about meeting a stranger and having his way with her at the club, then taking her to his place to continue... All night, preferably.

> _"Oh yes. Please. Please."_

His reply was quick, and you could see him in his office, cock half-erect just by the thought of you there, all dolled up for him, only for him, sipping your drink and showing off your body in your tight black dress and high heels as you waited for him to ravish you.

Oh how you loved to make him beg... But the thought thrilled you, too, so you didn't leave him waiting for too long and replied as you entered the Tube station.

> _"It's a date, then."_


End file.
